


Knowledge in Action

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Breath Play references, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gaydrien Agreste, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Adrien had thrown his head back and moaned, Nino had known that there was no avoiding this.</p>
<p>“You’re not allowed touch yourself.” He’d said, spreading his legs to ease the pressure on his clothed erection. Adrien had grinned like a cat that got the canary and immediately discarded his jeans before pouncing on Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge in Action

In the time that he’d been dating Adrien, Nino had learned a lot. He’d learned to roll with the punches when Adrien suddenly had to run off to god knew what. He’d learned to make the most of small moments since Adrien always had so little time to spare. He’d also learned how to comfort Adrien to the best of his abilities.

But, what Nino had learned most of all was how to deal with a horny Adrien Agreste. Knowledge which he had to make use of quite often. Right now for example.

Nino probably should’ve been aware of the at least _some_ ulterior motives when he’d agreed to come to one of Adrien’s more private photoshoots. At the time however, Nino had just been happy to be invited to such a thing since it didn’t happen often. That, and it had been a while since Nino had been able to spend time with Adrien.

So Nino blindly followed Adrien into the warehouse-like location. It was swarming with models, make-up artists, photographs, technicians, and so on. They were all moving about, setting things up, getting ready, fixing problems. Adrien maneuvered around them all like a seasoned veteran while Nino fumbled about. It wasn’t until they got to a private dressing room that Nino finally managed to get his feet back under him.

“How do you not trip, fall and die just walking around here?” Nino had asked, breathless from keeping up with Adrien.

The blond had had the audacity to snicker at him. “I’ve been navigating seas like these since before I was even modeling.” He replied. “You get used to it.”

Nino huffed and plopped himself down on a chair in the room. He looked around the room as Adrien busied himself with sorting out what he had to wear first and when.

“I have to be on set in 45 minutes. Make up takes about 15 minutes and getting dressed will take 3 minutes max.” Adrien had said. Then he’d glanced over his shoulder at Nino, eyes intent. “That gives us 27 minutes all to ourselves.”

Nino swallowed as those eyes raked over his body, stopping on his belt. “Adrien.” He’d said, trying to sound strict. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Adrien’s eyes then snapped back to the clothes. “I have no idea what your talking about.” Nino had been intent on calling Adrien out on his bullshit when the blond started to strip.

He’d inhaled slowly through his nose as Adrien shrugged out of his white over shirt, the fabric slowly sliding down lithe, tanned arms. After that, the black shirt was pulled up. Gradually, a long, toned torso was exposed. Long fingers slowly circled pink nipples as they made their way to the hem of Adrien’s jeans. Those fingers danced along the belt buckle before lowering to cup the growing bulge in Adrien’s pants.

The moment Adrien had thrown his head back and _moaned_ Nino had known that there was no avoiding this.

“You’re not allowed touch yourself.” He’d said, spreading his legs to ease the pressure on his clothed erection. Adrien had grinned like a cat that got the canary and immediately discarded his jeans before pouncing on Nino.

And thus, Nino was putting into play his knowledge on how to deal with a horny Adrien Agreste.

“Suck.” Nino commanded the moment Adrien landed in his lap. He shoved his fingers into Adrien’s mouth and watched as the blond went to work slathering them with his spit. His other hand squeezed Adrien’s ass tightly before coming down hard. Adrien jolted at the smack and let out a soft whimper. “Such a whore.”

Nino pulled his fingers out and moved them down to Adrien’s hole. He stared Adrien in the eye as he slowly pushed a finger in. Adrien whined and held onto Nino’s shoulders with both hands. Nino worked quickly, shoving another finger in alongside the first and stretching the blond open.

Adrien moaned softly and closed his eyes as his hips rocked back. Instantly his body was jolted by another smack to his ass and he opened his eyes to stare at Nino. “Look me in the eye. If you don’t then I’m going to choke you.” They both knew that Nino wouldn’t since they couldn’t afford to leave marks at the moment but the thought still made Adrien groan and lean in for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Adrien leaned his head against Nino’s and stared into his eyes. He panted against the other’s lips as Nino worked in another finger. Carefully, the brunette crooked his fingers and pressed down on a little bump.

Adrien pulled away, back arching as he let out a loud cry. His hips moved quicker, rocking down on that one spot as his grip on Nino’s shoulders tightened. “Fuck.” He whispered reverently. “Fuck. Nino, I—”

Nino hummed and pressed down harder on that spot, massaging it carefully. Adrien let out a loud gasp. “What do you want? What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck me. Please.”

Nino shook his head, watching as Adrien slowly lost his mind. “No,” he murmured. “I’m going to get you off on my fingers alone. I want to see you come begging for my dick.” He slowly added a fourth finger.

Adrien sobbed and threw his head back. “Please.” He pleaded, teary-eyed. “I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me. I need you so bad—Nino _please_.”

“When you finish the photoshoot,” Nino said, thrusting his fingers as deep into Adrien as he could. “When we have more time, then I’ll fuck you.”

“How?” Adrien gasped, thighs trembling.

“Slowly. I’ll strip off every layer of clothing one at a time. I’ll kiss and bite every inch of skin exposed to me so you’re covered in hickies. And your nipples,” Nino leaned forward and caught a nub between his teeth and _tugged_. Adrien’s hips stuttered. “I’m going to _abuse_ them. I’m going to bite and play with them so much it’ll hurt. Then I’ll continue on down your body and suck your cock. You’ll be wearing a cock ring though. I need to make sure you don’t come too quickly, right?”

Adrien nodded frantically. “Good boy. And after that I’m going to eat your ass out. I’ll make sure to stretch you even more than this before I fuck you. And when I’m finally inside you,” Nino leaned forward so he could whisper into Adrien’s ear. “I’m going to _ruin you_.”

Adrien whimpered and came abruptly, spilling all over Nino shirt and body spasming. Nino’s fingers stopped but didn’t pull out. Instead they pressed down on Adrien’s prostate. The blond shrieked, body arching almost painfully as he was assaulted by an intense mix of pain and pleasure.

“I’m going to hold you down and fuck you.” Nino murmured gently into Adrien’s ear. “I’m going to wrap my hand around your throat and squeeze every time I hit your prostate. I’m going to spank you every time you make a noise. I’m going to tie you down so you can’t hold onto anything. I’m going to make you beg and cry to come. I’m going to make you go _crazy_. “

Nino slowly pulled his fingers out as Adrien slumped pitifully against him. Using his clean hand, he petted the blond’s hair, nails dragging along the scalp. Adrien hummed blissfully. Nino dropped a kiss onto his head.

“I’m going to make sure you’re so sore and bruised that you won’t ever have to seduce me in a goddamned dressing surrounded by tons of people in a public area again.” Nino kissed Adrien’s hair again. “Would you like that?”

“Obviously.” Adrien mumbled. They laid there peacefully for a few more moments before Adrien reluctantly pulled away. “I need to get dressed.”

Nino nodded and watched as Adrien cleaned himself up before hurrying to get dressed. The cum on his shirt was starting to dry but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Just as the blonde was about to leave, he turned and gave Nino a look over his shoulder. The exact same look as earlier.

“By the way, if you’re still hard by the time I get back, I’ll let you fuck my throat.” Then he was gone.


End file.
